Mega Man cartoon merchandise
Like many big cartoons, the Ruby-Spears Mega Man cartoon show had its own merchandise, including action figures, soundtracks, and more. Though most of the merchandise in this article has long since been out of production, they can still be found on auction sites such as eBay. Action figures These figures were released around the time of the debut of the show in 1994 and were produced by Bandai. Because Mega Man could copy other Robot Master's weapons, all Robot Master figures had a "weapon" that could be fired out of either Mega Man or Proto Man's busters. Series 1 The first series consisted of six figures. *Mega Man w/ interchangeable firing blaster arm and plasma shot. *Proto Man w/ interchangeable firing blaster arm and plasma shot. *Rush w/ clip-on jets with wheels on the bottom to simulate hovering, and pegs on his back to allow other figures to stand on him. *Guts Man w/ Super Arm lifting action and a fire hydrant that can be fired from blasters. *Cut Man w/ Rolling Cutters and giant sheers that can be fired from his head. *Bomb Man w/ Hyper Bomb tossing action and a bomb that can be fired from blasters. Series 2 The second series was limited to four figures, possibly due to the pending cancellation of the show. *Elec Man w/ interchangeable firing blaster arm and Thunder Beam. *Snake Man w/ Interchangeable firing blaster arm and Search Snake. *Bright Man w/ firing blaster arm and Flash Stopper light bulb that can be fired from blasters. *Drill Man w/ firing drill bomb. One vehicle that the figures could ride in was produced as well. *Mega Man's Air Raider w/ firing missile launcher and wheels on the bottom to simulate flying. PVC figures Around the same time of the release of the action figures, Bandai released sets of small non-poseable plastic figures that were roughly two inches tall. These figures came in sets of two. Mega Man's figure is the same for all sets. *Mega Man & Ice Man *Mega Man & Fire Man *Mega Man & Dr. Wily *Roll & Cut Man *Proto Man & Bomb Man *Rush & Elec Man *Dr. Light & Guts Man Canceled toy lines When the show was cancelled, the toy line followed with it, leaving several toys unproduced.King Weasel Productions: MegaMan Merchandise *A third series of action figures was planned that would have included three new variants of Mega Man (Based on his outfits from season 2, including the Marine Suit, Flight Suit, and Stealth Suit), a new variant of Proto Man (wearing the Break Man mask from Mega Man 3), Roll, Fire Man, Ice Man, Quick Man, Air Man, Brain Bot and Bass. * More PVC figures were in the works. *Also, two vehicles were set to be produced. The first was called the Land Blazer and was featured a few times in Season 2. The other vehicle was Dr. Wily's Skullker (which would have included an action figure of Dr. Wily himself.) *A tall deluxe Mega Man figure with a light-up Mega Buster with sound was also in the works.Protodude's Rockman Corner: So That's What Bandai's Talking Mega Man Figure Looked Like Mega Man: The Album In 1995 (or early 1996), a soundtrack album was released on CD and cassette by Atlantic Records. The CD did not feature any music from the show, and the tracks on the album were not featured on the show itself, except during the end credits. However, there was some artwork and screenshots from the show featured in the booklet included with the CD. This album is now out of print. Track list: #Driver-The Hollowbodies #Eileen-Skid Row #She-Smile #Iron Mic-Sugar Ray #Realms of Junior MAFIA Pt. 2-Junior M.A.F.I.A. #Tryst-Machines of Loving Grace #Sinnerman-Extra Fancy #So Far, So Good... So What-CIV #Take Cover-Mr. Big #Got Myself Together-The Bucketheads #Signs, I Can't Take It-Inner Circle #Mega Man Theme Other merchandise * ADV Films has released two DVD box sets of both seasons of the show which are still available in stores. * Four VHS tapes with two episodes each were released during the cartoon's run, but are now out of production: **Volume 1: "The Beginning" & "Electric Nightmare" **Volume 2: "The Big Shake" & "Mega-Pinnochio" **Volume 3: "Robosaur Park" & "The Ice Age" **Volume 4: "20,000 Leaks Under the Sea" & "The Strange Island of Dr. Wily" * A Halloween costume of the cartoon Mega Man was released back while the cartoon was running, but is now out of production and hard to find. Gallery A gallery of the 1994 action figures and shots of the soundtrack album. File:Gutsmanactionfigure.jpg|Guts Man's action figure File:Cutmanactionfigure.jpg|Cut Man's action figure File:Snakemanactionfigure.jpg|Snake Man's action figure File:Brightmanactionfigure.jpg|Bright Man's action figure File:Drillmanactionfigure.jpg|Drill Man's action figure File:Elecmanactionfigure.jpg|Elec Man's action figure File:Airfightertoy.jpg|The Air Raider vehicle File:Pvcgroup1.jpg|Hero PVCs: Mega Man, Rush, Roll and Dr. Light File:Pvcgroup2.jpg|Villain PVCs, first group: Dr. Wily, Proto Man, Guts Man and Cut Man File:Pvcgroup3.jpg|Villain PVCs, second group: Elec Man, Bomb Man, Ice Man, Fire Man File:Mmcdcaseback.jpg|Back of the jewel case File:Mmbookback.jpg|Back of the CD booklet File:Mmlpgatefold.jpg|Inside the booklet Part 1 (screen caps) File:Innersonglist.jpg|Songlist in booklet File:Songcredits.jpg|Track Credits File:Mmcdimage.jpg|Picture of the CD Trivia *The Bomb Man action figure was pulled from store shelves shortly after the Oklahoma City office bombing before the start of the second season. * Guts Man's action figure had a brick instead of a fire hydrant in the TV commercial. http://www.retrojunk.com/details_commercial/9433/ * Roll's boots on her PVC figure are different than they are on the show. They are red on the show, but brown on the figure. References Category:Mega Man cartoon Category:Merchandise Category:Soundtracks